The invention generally relates to nucleic acids and polypeptides encoded therefrom. More specifically, the invention relates to nucleic acids encoding cytoplasmic, nuclear, membrane bound and secreted polypeptides, as well as vectors, host cells, antibodies, and recombinant methods for producing these nucleic acids and polypeptides.
The invention is based, in part, upon the discovery of novel polynucleotide sequences encoding novel polypeptides.
Accordingly, in one aspect, the invention provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule that includes the sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13 or 15 or a fragment, homolog, analog or derivative thereof. The nucleic acid can include, e.g., a nucleic acid sequence encoding a polypeptide at least 85% identical to a polypeptide that includes the amino acid sequences of SEQ ID NO: 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14 or 16. The nucleic acid can be, e.g., a genomic DNA fragment, or a cDNA molecule.
Also included in the invention is a vector containing one or more of the nucleic acids described herein, and a cell containing the vectors or nucleic acids described herein.
The invention is also directed to host cells transformed with a vector comprising any of the nucleic acid molecules described above.
In another aspect, the invention includes a pharmaceutical composition that includes an NOVX nucleic acid and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent.
In a further aspect, the invention includes a substantially purified NOVX polypeptide, e.g., any of the NOVX polypeptides encoded by an NOVX nucleic acid, and fragments, homologs, analogs, and derivatives thereof. The invention also includes a pharmaceutical composition that includes an NOVX polypeptide and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent.
In still a further aspect, the invention provides an antibody that binds specifically to an NOVX polypeptide. The antibody can be, e.g., a monoclonal or polyclonal antibody, and fragments, homologs, analogs, and derivatives thereof. The invention also includes a pharmaceutical composition including NOVX antibody and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent. The invention is also directed to isolated antibodies that bind to an epitope on a polypeptide encoded by any of the nucleic acid molecules described above.
The invention also includes kits comprising any of the pharmaceutical compositions described above.
The invention further provides a method for producing an NOVX polypeptide by providing a cell containing an NOVX nucleic acid, e.g., a vector that includes an NOVX nucleic acid, and culturing the cell under conditions sufficient to express the NOVX polypeptide encoded by the nucleic acid. The expressed NOVX polypeptide is then recovered from the cell. Preferably, the cell produces little or no endogenous NOVX polypeptide. The cell can be, e.g., a prokaryotic cell or eukaryotic cell.
The invention is also directed to methods of identifying an NOVX polypeptide or nucleic acid in a sample by contacting the sample with a compound that specifically binds to the polypeptide or nucleic acid, and detecting complex formation, if present.
The invention further provides methods of identifying a compound that modulates the activity of an NOVX polypeptide by contacting an NOVX polypeptide with a compound and determining whether the NOVX polypeptide activity is modified.
The invention is also directed to compounds that modulate NOVX polypeptide activity identified by contacting an NOVX polypeptide with the compound and determining whether the compound modifies activity of the NOVX polypeptide, binds to the NOVX polypeptide, or binds to a nucleic acid molecule encoding an NOVX polypeptide.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method of determining the presence of or predisposition of an NOVX-associated disorder in a subject. The method includes providing a sample from the subject and measuring the amount of NOVX polypeptide in the subject sample. The amount of NOVX polypeptide in the subject sample is then compared to the amount of NOVX polypeptide in a control sample. An alteration in the amount of NOVX polypeptide in the subject protein sample relative to the amount of NOVX polypeptide in the control protein sample indicates the subject has a tissue proliferation-associated condition. A control sample is preferably taken from a matched individual, i.e., an individual of similar age, sex, or other general condition but who is not suspected of having a tissue proliferation-associated condition. Alternatively, the control sample may be taken from the subject at a time when the subject is not suspected of having a tissue proliferation-associated disorder. In some embodiments, the NOVX is detected using an NOVX antibody.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a method of determining the presence of or predisposition of an NOVX-associated disorder in a subject. The method includes providing a nucleic acid sample, e.g., RNA or DNA, or both, from the subject and measuring the amount of the NOVX nucleic acid in the subject nucleic acid sample. The amount of NOVX nucleic acid sample in the subject nucleic acid is then compared to the amount of an NOVX nucleic acid in a control sample. An alteration in the amount of NOVX nucleic acid in the sample relative to the amount of NOVX in the control sample indicates the subject has a NOVX-associated disorder.
In a still further aspect, the invention provides a method of treating or preventing or delaying an NOVX-associated disorder. The method includes administering to a subject in which such treatment or prevention or delay is desired an NOVX nucleic acid, an NOVX polypeptide, or an NOVX antibody in an amount sufficient to treat, prevent, or delay a NOVX-associated disorder in the subject.
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. Although methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can be used in the practice or testing of the present invention, suitable methods and materials are described below. All publications, patent applications, patents, and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In the case of conflict, the present specification, including definitions, will control. In addition, the materials, methods, and examples are illustrative only and not intended to be limiting.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and claims.